NARUTO KILLING
by octaviandXkamties
Summary: Dilupakan,diacuhkan, dan dicaci membuat Naruto membenci Desa Konoha.Apalagi setelah kematian ibunya yang disaksikan tepat di depan matanya.. dan bagaimana Naruto akan membalas dendam pada desanya tersebut ?.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO KILLING**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action,Friendship,Romance, and Fantasy**

**Rating : T – M**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto X ?**

**Warning : gaje,abal,typo,Oc atau Ooc**

**Sumary :** Dilupakan,diacuhkan, dan dicaci membuat Naruto membenci Desa setelah kematian ibunya yang disaksikan tepat di depan matanya.. dan bagaimana Naruto akan membalas dendam pada desanya tersebut ?.

"Perkataan"

'Pikiran'

"**Biju/Monster"**

'_Biju/Monster'_

**Jutsu**

**NB : Judul acak jika ada kesamaan alur,jalan,latar, dll dari cerita dengan Author dengan usaha akan saya jadikan Fanfic ini banyak bantuannya juga karena saya Author baru disini.**

CHAPTER 1

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto Uzumaki,bocah 10 tahun yg setiap harinya mendapatkan siksa,caci maki dari para penduduk Desa di gang sempit saat ini..

"Rasakan bocah haram.. kau kira dengan hukuman seperti ini setimpal dengan dosamu hah.."

"Dasar haram.. rasakan Ini"..

Tak henti hentinya penduduk desa hari rutinitas mereka adalah menyiksa dan tak hanya penduduk biasa saja yang ninja turut serta menghadiahinya dengan kunai kunai.

JLEEB JLEEB..

Sudah berbagai macam kunai menancap di tubuh ringkih Naruto hanya seorang bocah yg tak bisa berbuat banyak dengan banyaknya warga yg menyerangnya.

"Ampun.. ampun.. salahku apa pada kalian hingga kalian berlaku kejam padaku?'' Isak Naruto.

"Salahmu apa hah.. ibumu yang jalang itu telah merebut Hokage Kami bahkan ibumu itu juga yang membuat Hokage mati karena terlalu banyak strees membelanya saat rapat dengan tetua.." Maki warga.

"Ampun... Ibuku juga bukan jalang.. orangtua ku memang ditakdirkan jodoh"

"Masih berani membantah hah.. rasakan ini"

'AARRRGGHH"

Apa daya dengan banyaknya warga desa yang menyerang berakhir lah Naruto dengan keadaan pingsan dan luka desa yg sudah cukup merasa puas meninggalkan begitu saja di gang tersebut.

Akhirnya datanglah seorang Anbu yg segera membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

**Ruang Hokage,pukul 17.00 Waktu Konoha (WK).**

Terlihat seorang kakek paruh baya yang sedang bersantai dengan lama berselang datanglah seorang Anbu untuk melapor.

"Lapor Hokage sama, Naruto kembali harus masuk ke Rumah Sakit karena warga desa yang tak henti menyerangnya".

"Baiklah besok aku akan menjenguknya dan kau boleh pergi".sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya Sang Hokage kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Baik".dengan segera Anbu tersebut menghilang dengan menyisahkan kepulan asap.

'Naruto Naruto.. tak henti hentinya warga desa bahkan baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit kemarin dan sekarang kau harus kembali aku Minato karena tak bisa mengawasi dan membahagiakan putramu tersebut.' Batin Hokage ketiga tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku segera menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas ini dan segera kembali pulang dengan cepat."

Tak mau berlama lama sang Hokage segera mengambil pena dan segera menyelesaikan tugas tugas menumpukknya tersebut.

**SKIP TIME (Besoknya)**

Terlihat 2 orang sedang berada di ruangan kamar Rumah seorang kunoichi Konoha terlihat masih menunggu sadarnya anaknya yang kita ketahui sebagai raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya melihat Naruto tengah gelisah dalam pingsannya.

Di Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto

"Dasar anak jalang.. dasar anak jalang.. ibumu pelacur"tiba tiba memori tentang hinaan warga desa memenuhi pikiran Naruto.

"Hentikan.. hentikan.. HENTIKANNNN!"

"Hah hah hah…"

"Dimana ini,, kenapa aku bisa berada disini'' Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"**Kemarilah Naruto,ikuti suara ini dan kau akan mengetahui siapa diriku".**

Sebuah suara berjalan gontai mencari asal suara lama berselang tibalah ia di sebuah sel yang amat besar.

"**GGRRRRR".**

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Siapa aku,aku adalah Monster yang ada dalam tubuhmu dan namaku adalah KYUUBI NO YOKO"j**awab monster tersebut.

"oohh jadi kau.." cuek Naruto.

"**Apa apaan kkau,, kau tidak takut denganku.. bisa saja aku mencabikmu saat ini juga".**

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendekat Kyuu.. tapi memang kutahu kau adalah Biju terkuat setelah Juubi,itulah yang kutahu setelah aku membaca buku di Perpustakaan kau memang kuat,tolong bantulah aku melepaskan penderitaan ini bersama dengan Ibuku".

"**Mudah saja kau tinggal mau menuruti semua yang kuperintah.3 hari kedepan pergilah dari desa lusa kau akan menghadapi sebuah kenyataan yang pahit dan kau tidak dapat menghindarinya"**tawar Kyuubi.

Naruto yang tak mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Kyuubi mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah kenapa Kyuubi menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari desa.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuu.. apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi padaku dan kenapa aku harus meninggalkan desa"tanya Naruto.

"**Dua hari lagi ibumu akan mati.. warga desa yang mulai muak dengan mu dan ibumu diam diam merencanakan pembunuhan pada malam itu saat desa Konoha yang entah kenapa menjadi sunyi mereka mulai melancarkan serangan pada kalian secara berbondong kau tidak dapat menolong ibumu".**

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Kyuu?'' raut wajah Naruto mulai cemas.

"**..aku sedang tidak bercanda padamu"serius Kyuubi.**

"Tidak mungkin ini semua tidak mungkin,ini semua pasti bercanda.. ya ini semua pasti bercanda ya.."

**REAL WORLD**

"TIDAK MUNGKIN"teriak Naruto.

"Naruto,kau sudah sadar.. tenanglah nak".Raut wajah Kushina yang semula khawatir mulai menjadi lega dan anaknya kini sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kaasan tidak akan kemana mana kan.."khawatir Naruto.

"Kaasan tidak akan kemana mana Naruto.."lembut ibunya tersebut.

'_**Ibumu akan mati Naruto dan saat itu juga kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya'**_

Tiba tiba ingatan percakapannya dengan Kyuubi mulai terngiang di benaknya.

BRUGG!

"Tetaplah disisiku sudah berapa lama aku pingsan Kaasan."tanya Naruto sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Kau sudah pingsan selama 3 hari saat ini istirahatlah dahulu,Kaasan akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu"saran Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah dan cepatlah kembali"angguk Naruto.

Kushina pun segera keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

CKLEEK

"Sudah sadar Naruto?''tanya Hokage Ketiga.

"Sudah Hokage Jiji".jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dan keadaanmu sekarang?"tanyanya kembali.

"Untuk keadaanku sekarang sudah cukup membaik,Kyuubi juga sudah membantu untuk perasaanku sekarang ini masih sedih karena warga desa masih membenciku dan Ibuku apalagi…".

Untuk kali ini Naruto memang tidak dapat mengungkapkan rahasianya pada Hokage yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakeknya itu juga yang sudah banyak membantunya.

"apalagi apa.. jangan membuatku khawatir Naruto"ucap Hokage.

"Tidak apa apa kok Jiji"seru senyum yang dipaksakan,Naruto mencoba membuat Jiji nya tidak khawatir.

"Baik Naruto.. aku tidak dapat berada disini dengan kertas sialan itu telah menungguku pergi dulu Naruto,lagipula Kaasanmu juga akan segera Naruto"pamit Hokage.

"Jaa.. Ji-ji.."

DUA HARI KEMUDIAN

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di kamar diperbolehkan pulang dari Rumah Sakit,Naruto dan ibunya langsung segera saat ini juga kekhawatirannya berada tidak dapat melupakan apa yang dibicarakan Kyuubi waktu itu.

'_**Ibumu akan mati dan saat itu juga kau tidak akan bisa menolongnya' **_

"Naruto kau belum tidur.. ada apa memangnya"tanya ibunya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana mana kan Kaasan?"

Yang ditanya malah balik saat ini Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya pada ibunya tersebut.

"sudah kubilang.. kaasan tidak akan kemana mana tidurlah"cobanya melembut.

"Baiklah ibu"

Baru 10 menit saja mereka,tertidur tiba tiba saja warga Konoha mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

BRRAAKK

"Dimana kau jalang.. keluar kalian!"teriak salah seorang warga.

Terlihat banyak warga dengan membawa berbagai senjata mulai masuk ke rumah hanya warga saja beberapa ninja juga terlihat ninja tersebut juga terlihat membawa persenjataan yang lengkap.

Di dalam Kamar

"Kaasan ada apa ini.. warga desa kenapa tiba tiba mendobrak pintu kita?''

"Kaasan juga tidak tahu Naruto!"

Terlihat raut kecemasa di wajah benar benar sangat panic warga desa mulai mengepung rumah mereka.

"apa jangan jangan.."

'_**Ibumu akan mati dan saat itu juga kau tidak akan bisa menolongnya'**_

'Tidak mungkin itu terjadi'batin Naruto.

Namun dirinya juga tidak mungkin bisa mengelaknya karena saat ini warga sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Kaasan.. sebaiknya kaasan segera pergi dari akan menghadapi mereka semua"

"Tidak Naruto kau pergi dari sini biar kaasan yang menghadapi mereka"tolak kasaannya.

"Tapi kaasan.."

"PERGI NARUTOO"teriak kaasannya.

"Baiklah kaasan.. tapi kaasan harus kembali bersamaku lagi"pinta Naruto.

"Cepatlah pergi.."

Dengan segera Naruto mulai berlari meninggalkan kaasannya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja.. cepat serang wanita jalang itu dan kejar anak itu.."

Satu persatu warga mulai yang tampak kewalahan menghadapi mereka dikarenakan jumlah yang tak seimbang ditambah lagi dia seorang wanita.

TRRANK.. BUUGHHH..

Hanya suara dentingan senjata dan bogeman dari warga yang dapat didengar saat keadaan Kushina yang sudah sangat parah mulai terpojokkan di sudut tembok.

"Mau lari kemana kau jalang.."

Beberapa warga mulai mendekat dengan senjatanya yang sudah siap mereka gunakan pada Kushina.

"to..tolong ampuni aku..Uhhuukk..".Terlihat darah segar mulai membasahi terbata bata Kushina berbicara.

"Mana mungkin kami memaafkanmu jalang.. sekarang terimalah ini.."

JRAAASSSHHHH

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH"jerit Kushina.

Dari luar Naruto yang mendengar jeritan kaasannya mulai khawatir yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali membuatnya mau tak mau harus kembali.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan tersaji didepan matanya saat dia sampai .. dibunuh dengan tusukkan kunai di dadanya atau tepat di jantung saja Naruto menghampiri ibunya tersebut.

"Kaasan jangan tinggalkan aku kaasan.. jika kaasan mati siapa lagi yang akan selalu berada di sisiku"isak Naruto.

"Na..na.. . tolong.. jaga.. di..rimu Uhhukk.. jad..ilah ninja yang kuat.. Uhhukk.. hanya itu yang ingin ibu sampaikan.. padamu… tolong..penuhi permintaan ibu ini… makamkan mayat ibu..di de..sa Uzushiogakure.. tanyakan.. le..tak desanya pada Kyuubi.. dan selamat jalan Naruto.. Kaasan menyayangimu.."dengan sekuat tenaga Kushina menyampaikan permintaan terakhirnya pada Naruto.

"Kaa..kaasan.. jangan pergi Kaasan.. bukalah matamu kaasan.. kaa.. kaasan.. KAASANNNNN!"

BBLAAARR!

**KANTOR HOKAGE**

BBLAAARR!

'Apa itu tadi.. kenapa tiba tiba ada suara ledakan'

"Neko,Bear segera kalian selidiki apa yang sedang terjadi dan darimana suara ledakan itu berasal"perintah Hokage Ketiga.

Anbu yang segera muncul pun langsung segera melaksanakan perintah dari Sandaime Hokage tersebut.

"Baik Hokage sama."

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa terutama pada kalian,Naruto,Kushina'.

**At NARUTO**

"Aku..aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian semua..dan kalian harus mati saat ini juga".

Terlihat perubahan wujud pada Naruto,matanya yang semula biru sapphire kini menjadi mata merah Kyuubi,rambutnya yang pirang mulai bercampur dengan warna merah dan cakra yang berwarna merah yang mulai menyelimutinya.

"Bagai..bagaimana ini,Kenapa dia tiba tiba menjadi mengerikan".Terlihat warga desa yang semula senang telah membunuh Kushina seketika gemetar melihat Naruto seperti ini.

Namun karena fisiknya yang memang terbilang masih kecil dan lemah membuatnya ambruk saat ini Naruto berusia 10 tahun dan masih tergolong anak anak.

Tiba tiba keluarlah seorang laki laki(kalian bayangin saja Menma tapi dengan Rambut yang berwarna kuning yang didominasi dengan merah) dari dalam tubuh Naruto dengan perawakan 18 tahun yang merupakan wujud dari Kyuubi itu sendiri.

"**Untuk saat ini kalian mungkin masih bisa bernafas lega,tapi entah berapa tahun lagi aku tak tau bagaimana akan menanggung balas dendam dari penderitaan Naruto"**dengan suara yang khas berat Kyuubi berkata pada warga desa segera Kyuubi membawa tubuh Naruto dan Kushina pergi dengan menggunakan sunshin.

**END FLASHBACK**

Terlihat 3 orang yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam gua terpencil di adalah Naruto,Kyuubi dan mayat yang mengingat semua memory tentang peristiwa tersebut mulai membuka matanya.

''Kyuu sebaiknya kau segera bersiap siap,kita besok malam akan segera pergi dari desa ini dan menuju ke desa Uzushiogakure agar cepat juga memakamkan Kaasan"ucap Naruto dengan nada dinginnya.

Semenjak 1 hari kematian kaasannya Naruto mulai berubah menjadi juga masih sangat sedih dengan kematian juga berjanji akan kembali ke desa Konoha bukan untuk perdamaian tapi untuk kehancuran desa tersebut.

"**Yah..yah.. aku akan bersiap aku juga sudah menyegel ibumu agar kita tak perlu mengankat angkat ibumu di perjalanan nanti''**jawab yang masih dalam wujud manusiannya mulai bersiap siap untuk keberangkatnnya juga memintanya agar tetap memakai wujud manusianya untuk selamanya karena saat ini dia hanya Kyuubi menolaknya,karena dengan menjadi wujud manusia maka akan menjadikan dirinya hanya mempunyai sepertiga dari cakra aslinya dan menjadikan dirinya bukan Biju lagi jika terus memakai wujud manusiannya lebih dari Satu melihat banyaknya penderitaan yang telah dialami Naruto selama ini membuatnya mau tak mau menuruti kemauan Naruto tersebut.

" itu aku akan membuat surat yang akan kukirim ke Hokage Jiji,paman Iruka,Paman Teuchi dan Ayamenee sebagai juga akan berjanji bahwa hanya akan melindungi mereka saat penyeranganku nanti karena hanya merekalah yang menganggapku keluarga".

**BESOK MALAMNYA**

**At Kantor Hokage**

TOK!TOK!TOK!

''Masuk"

"Hokage-sama,anda mendapatkan surat dari seseorang"ucap Anbu tersebut.

"Kau taruh saja disitu,aku akan membacanya setelah mengerjakan tumpukan kertas ini"jawab Hokage Ketiga.

"Baik pamit undur diri."

Dengan begitu Anbu tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menggunakan hamper satu jam Sandaime Hokage tersebut menyelesaikan tugas tugas yang menumpuk tersebut barulah Sandaime tersebut membuka dan membaca surat tersebut.

Kepada: Hokage-jiji.

Hokage-jiji,terima kasih telah begitu banyak membantu dan merawat aku dan begitu baik kau sudah kuanggap sebagai kakekku dan keluargaku sendiri selain Iruka-sensei,Teuchi-jisan dan kutahu warga desa semua tidak menginginkanku untuk berada akan pergi dari desa ini dan aku tidak menerima juga yang akan memakamkan Kaasan juga akan kembali ke desa ini tapi bukan untuk perdamaian melainkan untuk kehancuran itu juga aku akan menciptakan perdamaian karena bagaimanapun juga ayahku adalah seorang saat penghancuran itu aku pastikan semua yang kuanggap keluarga akan malam ini juga aku akan pergi dari desa aku berpamitan tinggal dan sampai jumpa.

Dari: Cucumu,Naruto Uzumaki.

'Jadi ledakan itu berasal darimu aku menyesal tidak dapat membahagiakan mereka berdua istrimu telah mati di tangan aku minta maaf semoga kau bahagia di luar sana Naruto.'batin Hokage Ketiga sambil menitikkan air dia amat sangat menyesal tidak dapat membahagiakan mereka dirinya hanya dihampiri rasa penyesalan.

**GERBANG DESA KONOHA**

"Kau sudah siapkan kita segera pergi sekarang"ucap Naruto.

"Yah.. semua sudah siap.."jawab Kyuubi.

"Mari kita berangkat Kyuu".

"Ayo.."

Setelah berhasil membuat pingsan penjaga gerbang desa Konoha,Izumo dan Kotetsu Kyuubi dan Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan desa untuk menuju desa Uzushiogakure yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui siapapun atau ninja terkuat manapun pasca invasi 3 desa ke desa Kyuubi yang sudah diberi tahu oleh Kushina letaknya dan warga asli Uzushiogakure yang mengetahui letak desa tersebut.

'Darisini aku akan mengubah segalanya dan menjadikan mereka menanggung derita yang telah kualami ini'Tekad Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

FICNYA PENDEK INI HANYA PERMULAAN GUYS… Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan lebih panjang dan menarik jadi ditunggu saja.

NB : UNTUK PAIRNYA SAYA MASIH BINGUNG.. APA NARUTO X KYUUBI atau NARUTO X LAINNYA jadi saya buka votting untuk pairnya:

KYUUBI : % (KYUUBI DISINI LAKI LAKI)

KARIN : %

MEI T : %

ATAU KARAKTER DARI LUAR DESA KONOHA ATAU THE MOVIE NYA (kecuali Temari dan Konan).Tidak ada tenggat waktu dalam votting bisa saja langsung cepat saya ambil yg terbanyak atau lambat.

Halooo.. bagaimana FIC ini memuasakan atau memang kurang memuaskan saya akan segera memperbaiki di chapter ini info sedikit

Untuk kekuatan dari teman2 dan karakter lain di FIC Narutoi ni sama seperti di aslinya mulai dari kecil sampai nanti tapi juga aka nada beberapa saja yang kemampuannya sengaja saya tingkatkan..REVIEW,SARAN,DAN KRITIK SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN dan MAAF JIKA ADA KESAMAAN DALAM CERITA DENGAN KALIAN AUTHOR LAIN KARENA KALIAN JUGA YANG MENGINSPIRASIKU DAN BAGIAN YANG SAMA ITU PULA ADALAH BAGIAN YG TERBAIK DAN MUNGKIN JUGA TIDAK


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO KILLING**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action,Friendship,Romance, and Fantasy**

**Rating : T – M**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto X Karin Uzumaki**

**Warning : gaje,abal,typo,Oc atau Ooc**

**Sumary :** Dilupakan,diacuhkan, dan dicaci membuat Naruto membenci Desa setelah kematian ibunya yang disaksikan tepat di depan matanya.. dan bagaimana Naruto akan membalas dendam pada desanya tersebut ?.

"Perkataan"

'Pikiran'

"**Biju/Monster"**

'_**Biju/Monster'**_

**Jutsu**

**NB : Sorry banget yach untuk chapter pertama yang TYPO yach.. padahal sebelum publish udah ane koreksi dan betul ehh.. waktu udah ke publish typonya minta ampun.. Sorry ya.. akan lebih baik kok maaf banget karena kemarin ane bilang kalau pairnya akan X Sara.. tapi karena mungkin agak sulit untuk menemukan bagaimana alur ceritanya jadi ane ubah pairnya jadi X Karin.**

**CHAPTER 02**

Sudah selama seminggu Naruto dan Kyuubi menempuh perjalan ke desa saat ini mereka telah sampai di desa Uzushiogakure yang kini hanya berupa reruntuhan tua saja pasca invasi tiga desa,Kirigakure,Iwagakure,dan Kumogakure.

"**Nah Naruto.. inilah Uzushiogakure desa Ibumu dan nenek desa ini kini hanya tinggal nama dan reruntuhannya saja."ucap Kyuubi.**

"Kau tidak bercandakan yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?"bingung Naruto.

"**Memang dahulunya desa Uzushiogakure adalah desa yang desa Uzushiogakure juga sempat menjalin persahabatan dengan desa Konoha yang saat itu masih berada di masa kepemimpinan Hokage pertama karena Klan Uzumaki juga saudara jauh klan Uzushiogakure juga terkenal dengan warganya yang mempunyai umur panjang yang juga warganya identik dengan warna rambut ini juga terkenal dengan karena fuinjutsunya ini,desa ini menjadi dianggap bisa saja menjadi ancaman oleh desa dari itu desa Kumo,Kiri,dan Iwa membentuk sebuah aliansi untuk menghancurkan desa terjadilah sebuah invasi besar besaran terhadap desa ini hingga menjadi seperti ini"jelas Kyuubi.**

'Dasar berengsek,apa hanya karena itu mereka menyerang desa saat mereka akan merasakan bagaimana penderitaan desa ini'batin Naruto.

"Kyuu apakah masih ada orang orang yang selamat dari invasi ini"

Naruto yang merasa yakin bahwa sebenarnya masih ada orang orang yang selamat mulai mencari informasi kepada Kyuubi.

"**Yang kutahu bahwa ada orang yang masih selamat dari invasi selain ibumu .. rumor menyatakan ada seorang wanita Uzumaki yang rumor juga mengatakan bahwa wanita tersebut kini berada di markas Orochimaru,salah seorang legenda Sannin selain dari Jiraiya dan juga sempat mendengar bahwa ada seorang Uzumaki yang selamat di desa Amegakure."jelas Kyuubi.**

"Terima kasih Kyuu atas sebaiknya kita segera memakamkan kaasan setelah itu kita akan menjalankan tujuan kita. Setelah aku memakamkan Kaasan aku akan berkeliling di sekitar desa Uzushiogakure karena ku yakin pasti desa ini tidak hanya meninggalkan runtuhan bangunan saja tapi juga setidaknya aku yakin ada "HARTA'' yang masih ada disini"

Beranjak dari tempatnya,Naruto mulai mencari tempat kosong untuk memakamkan ibunya, tidak lama dari keberanjakannya tersebut Naruto menemukan sebuah tempat kosong yang cukup untuk memakamkan ibunya tersebut.

"Kyuu.. kurasa ini tempat yang cocok untuk memakamkan kaasan dan keluarkan kaasan dan aku akan memakamkannya segera"

"**Baiklah"**

FUIN..

"Nah.. aku sudah mengeluarkan Ibumu dari segel dan sekarang kau bisa memakamkan ibumu"ucap Kyuubi.

Sambil menyerahkan ibu Naruto,Naruto mulai memakamkan 15 menit Naruto memakamkan dan mendoakan ibunya,Naruto memulai untuk berkeliling di sekitar reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure.

"Kyuu aku akan berkeliling sebentar di sekitar desa jika kau mau ikut aku, ayo segera berangkat karena tak mau membuang waktu untuk berlama lama dan aku juga tak mau tujuanku terlaksana terlalu lama".

"**Yah..yah aku akan ikut"**

Dengan segera mereka pun mulai mengelilingi desa, 10 menit mereka mengelilingi desa tersebut,tibalah mereka di reruntuhan yang mereka yakini dulunya adalah sebuah bangunan kuil.

"Kyuu sebaiknya kita kedalam,siapa tau ada yang masih tersisa di bangunan ini"

Baru saja mereka masuk ke kuil tersebut.. mereka langsung melihat sesuatu yang mereka yakini sebuah gulungan yang entah apa itu isinya sedang mengeluarkan sinar yang cukup terang.

"Kyuu apa itu"tanya Naruto.

"**Entah.. mungkin sebuah gulungan jurus atau apa.. sebaiknya kau buka karena kau adalah seorang Uzumaki yang ku yakin kau pasti akan bisa membukanya karena aku juga tak yakin aku bisa membukanya meskipun aku biju terkuat sekalipun."**

"Baiklah Kyuu"

Perlahan lahan Naruto mulai mengambil gulungan tersebut dan mulai untuk gulungan tersebut,saat gulungan terbuka keluarlah sinar yang lebih terang daripada yang tadi, tak berselang lama sinar yang mulanya menyilaukan mata tersebut perlahan lahan mulai meredup dan menampilkan seekor burung besar phoenix berwarna hitam(hitam seperti gagak) bermata aneh dengan pola lambang uzu dengan setiap garisnya seperti memiliki duri dengan warna background hitam dan merah pada polanya (kalau tidak bisa membayangkannya gak usah dipaksa).

"**Siapa yang sudah berani memanggilku ini karena tidak seorang pun yang bisa memanggilku selain keturunan Uzumaki".tanya phoenix tersebut.**

"Aku yang telah memanggilmu dan aku juga seorang uzumaki"jawab Naruto.

"**Ohh jadi kau bocah sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu namaku.. namaku Elger Uzumaki dan aku diciptakan untuk mematuhi siapa saja yang memanggilku asal dengan keturunan Uzumaki."**

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki"balas Naruto.

"**Memang ada apa kau memanggilku bocah"tanya Elger.**

"Aku ingin membangun kembali desa Uzushiogakure ini dan membalas semua apa yang telah dilakukan desa brengsek itu pada desa ini dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan untuk sekarang ini aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang saat aku menemukan sebuah gulungan yang kupikir scroll jurus,aku jadi tertarik jadi aku membukanya siapa tau bisa membantu dan berakhirlah dengan kemunculanmu"jelas Naruto.

"**Jadi sekarang apa maumu Naruto"tanya Elger.**

"Aku ingin kau melatihku untuk menjadi kuat"pinta Naruto.

"**Oke baiklah.. tapi kau sudah bisakan teknik dan jurus dasar seorang ninja".**

"Sudah karena aku juga sempat mempelajarinya dulu saat kaasanku Kushina Uzumaki belum mati".

"**ohh kau putra dari Kushina.. dulu aku sempat bertemu dengannya saat aku disuruh oleh Uzukage agar menyelamatkannya dan membawanya pergi dari perang,aku juga turut berduka cita atas kematian aku akan mengajarimu jurus ninja dan sage mode milik klan Uzumaki."ucap Elger.**

"**Hei hei hei..kalian melupakanku disini"kesal Kyuubi.**

"Ayolah Kyuu.. tunggu saja aku berlatih ini Kyuubi atau Biju ekor Sembilan yang wujudnya sudah menjadi manusia"ucap Naruto.

"**Ohh kenalkan aku Elger Uzumaki".Dengan bahasa yang santai Elger mengenalkan diri pada kyuubi.**

"**Nah Naruto mari kita mulai latihannya tapi sebelumnya kita pindah dimensi dulu ke dimensi khas uzumaki dan bilang pada temanmu apakah dia ingin ikut atau tidak karena latihan ini setidaknya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tiga tahun."**

"Kyuu kau mau ikut atau tidak Kyuu?"tanyanya pada Kyuubi.

"**Baiklah daripada aku disini sendirian"jawab Kyuubi.**

"**Baiklah jika temanmu ikut mari kita pindah sudah siap"tanya Elger.**

"**Ya/Hn"ucap Kyuubi dan Naruto Uzumaki bersamaan.**

"**Baiklah kita pindah dimensi"**

Dengan begitu mereka mulai pindah ke dimensi khas Uzumaki dan mulai berlatih disana.

**At Konohagakure**

Sementara itu di desa Konoha sedang berlangsung rapat membahas posisi Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan tersebut dihadiri oleh tetua desa,Danzo,Sandaime Hokage dan para pemimpin klan yang berada di desa Konoha.

"Mana bisa Naruto kau jadikan seorang Missing Nin dengan seenaknya"protes Sandaime Hokage.

Sandaime Hokage tidak terima dengan pengajuan seenak kehendak dari Danzo mulai melayangkan tidak berpikir karena ulah siapa Naruto pergi dari warga dan tetualah yang seenaknya sendiri menganggap bahwa ibu Naruto,Kushina Uzumaki sebagai wanita jalang yang menghipnotis dan merayu rayu agar dinikahi almarhum Hokage Keempat a.k.a Minato Namikaze.

"Tidak bisa,seseorang yang keluar dari desa tanpa izin dapat saja menjadi musuh bagi sangka di kemudian hari dia bisa saja menyerang desa atau bahkan menyerang seluruh dunia."protes Danzo tak mau kalah.

"Mana bisa,lagipula siapa yang menyebabkan dia pergi dari kalian dengan menggunakan warga agar membunuh Kushina yang kalian anggap sebagai wanita jalang".protes Sandaime Hokage lebih keras.

"Diamlah.. sekarang kita adakan voting.. siapa yang setuju Naruto Uzumaki menjadi Missing Nin angkat tangan dan yang menolak kalian diam saja".

Koharu yang mulai muak dengan perdebatan antar Danzo dan Hokage Ketiga tersebut mulai angkat bicara, diantara dua puluh orang yang hadir di rapat tersebut hanya tiga orang yang menolak,yaitu: Sandaime Hokage,Chouza Akamichi,dan Shikaku berdua memilih menolak karena mereka tahu Naruto adalah anak yang baik dan juga tahu, Naruto juga adalah sahabat dari anak mereka,Shikamaru dan Chouji,sementara Tujuh belas orang lainnya memilih setuju untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Missing Nin.

"Dasar brengsek,aku pergi dari Rapat ini".

Sandaime Hokage yang mulai muak dengan tetua desa mulai meninggalkan rapat untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

'Maafkan aku Minato,aku tidak dapat mempertahankan anakmu,sekali lagi aku minta maaf'batin Sandaime Hokage menyesal.

DIMENSI KHAS UZUMAKI

"**nah Naruto pertama tama kita akan berlatih Sage Mode dari sage mode ini adalah kekuatan,kecepatan,stamina,daya tahan,dan reflex kita akan meningkat drastis atau 5 kali lebih besar daripada Sage Mode Katak atau 2 kali lebih besar daripada Sennin Mode juga jutsu kita, mulai dari ninjutsu sampai taijutsu juga akan meningkat 3 kali lipat daripada jutsu juga dapat menyerap energy alam semaunya tanpa resiko dan tanpa kosentrasi secara juga dapat merasakan cakra orang lain dan blab la bla (nggak ane jelasin semua,tapi dalam pertempuran nanti manfaat dari Sage Mode ini kemungkinan kalau bisa akan keluar semua).Resiko dari Sage Mode ini adalah pengguna tidak dapat bertarung di air secara optimal karena pengguna tidak dapat berdiri / berjalan di atas air sebab burung juga tidak dapat hidup di air,tetapi pengguna tersebut dapat terbang sesuai penggunaan sage mode ini hanya berdurasi 1 jam dan dapat digunakan lagi 30 menit setelahnya,kau mengerti Naruto?"terang Elger panjang lebar.**

"Ya,aku mengerti!"jawab Naruto.

"**Baiklah sekarang kita mulai siap?"**

"ya,aku siap!"

"**Sebelumnya kau harus mempunyai kontrak kuchiyose dari burung Phoenix itu aku sudah menyiapkan gulungan kontrak antara kau dan aku yang untuk kau tanda tangani menggunakaan darahmu."**

"Sudah selesai Elger".

Setelah Naruto menanda tangani kontrak kuchiyose dengan Elger,Naruto segera memberikan gulungan tersebut pada Elger.

"**Nah kini kau sudah selesai mengikat kontrak juga dapat memanggilku jika kau mau atau untuk kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku,hanya memikirkan sayap ku saja maka kau akan bisa terbang karena dengan kau memikirkan sayapku kau akan memiliki sayap".Jelas Elger sekali lagi.**

"**nah sekarang mari kita mulai latihannya".**

Dengan begitu mereka berdua mulai berlatih di Dimensi Khas Kyuubi yang tidak mempunyai urusan di dimensi ini hanya bisa diam dan melihat mereka Kyuubi.

SKIP TIME

Tiga tahun sudah Naruto dan Elger kekuatan Naruto yang dulunya dapat di kategorikan sebagai pecundang kini mulai meningkat drastis (tapi masih belum Godlike loch).Penampilan Naruto juga berubah di usianya yang ketiga belas tahun ini,dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah wajah(kaya Madara) dengan warna kuning bercampur dengan warna hitam di ujung ujung rambutnya karena pengaruh Sage bentuk fisik yang tinggi,tegap dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang semakin tampan dan dewasa yang membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya langsung jatuh cinta.

"**Sudah tiga tahun kita berlatih dan kau sudah dapat menggunakan Sage Mode Phoenix dengan , ini adalah pencapaian yang sangat istimewa bagimu, Naruto".**

Elger yang saat ini sedang berbangga diri pasalnya anak didiknya yang kini sangat berkembang dan dia tak menyangka hanya butuh waktu tiga tahun Naruto untuk memasteri Sage Mode Phoenix ini.

"Ya Elger,sungguh aku juga sangat senang atas pencapaianku ini"senang Naruto.

"**Dan Naruto aku sudah mengajarkan apa yang aku itu latihan ini kita akhiri saja,namun sebelumnya aku akan memberikan !"ucap Elger.**

"Baik Elger".Ucap Naruto senang.

Siapa yang tak mungkin senang, dengan begini saja dirinya sudah cukup kuat apalagi ini,akan diberi sesuatu yang pastinya ia pikir akan menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa,namun ia juga menyadari bahwa dengan kekuatan segini saja belum cukup untuk mewujudkan tujuannya ditambah dengan keluarnya Kyuubi yang pasti akan mengurangi kapasitas cakranya,tapi ia bersyukur dengan menggunakan Sage Mode Phoenix ia dapat menyerap energy alam tanpa resiko dan kosentrasi penuh.

"**Ini adalah tongkat rahasia klan Uzumaki(bentuknya seperti Madara namun di bagian tengah agak ke atas terdapat lambang klan Uzumaki) yang hanya ada 1 di tongkat ini kau dapat menyerap cakra orang lain namun dengan syarat tongkat tersebut harus mengenai tubuh orang tersebut walau hanya menyerempetnya saja". **

"Terima kasih Elger".

"**Eitss.. jangan senang dulu,masih ada satu lagi ini adalah doujutsu klan Uzumaki(sama seperti mata Elger) yang sama seperti mataku namun mata ini terdapat gabungan kebencian warga Uzushiogakure terhadap invasi terjadi dahulu yang akan membuatnya terlihat 2x lebih mengerikan dari doujutsu manapun dan mata ini diberi nama Uzuarkgan.(kelebihan doujutsu ini saya tulis di bawah nanti)".ucap Elger.**

"Terima kasih banyak Elger,tidak hanya melatih kau juga memberiku sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berharga bagiku"senang Naruto.

Dengan segera Elger mentranplatasikan mata tersebut pada Naruto.

"**Mata ini dapat kau aktif dan nonaktifkan kini kita sudah selesai,dan sebaiknya kita pindah ke tempat ya aku lupa Sage Mode Phoenix ini dapat dikombinasikan dengan jurusmu dan untuk doujutsumu itu belum itu mempunyai 2 versi,versi pertama adalah Uzuarkgan dan versi kedua adalah Immortal Uzuarkgan,jadi berlatihlah dengan menyempurnakan doujutsumu dan sebenarnya nama dimensi ini adalah Uzu Dimension,yang dapat kau ciptakan jika kau mengaktifkan ini juga dapat kau ubah sesukamu"terang Elger.**

"Sungguh aku tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikanmu ini aku sangat sangat berterima kasih padamu".

"**Dengan membalas semua perbuatan mereka pada desa kita dan padamu dan lalu menciptakan perdamaian di bawah kepemimpinan desa Uzushiogakure itu sudah cukup bagiku".**

"Tentu Elger,akan ku usahakan keinginan mu itu"tekad Naruto.

"**ya baiklah kita sebaiknya kembali ke dunia"ucap Elger.**

**REAL WORLD**

Setelah sampai di dunia nyata,Elger segera pamit undur diri kepada Naruto Kini di reruntuhan Uzushiogakure hanya tinggal Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"**Sudah selesai hah.."kesal Kyuubi.**

Entah mengapa Kyuubi yang saat ini mereka baru sampai di dunia tiba tiba bertingkah kesal pada saat masa latihan Kyuubi diacuhkan oleh Naruto dan Elger.

"Hn"cuek Naruto.

"**Apa apaan kau ini,tiba tiba kau bersikap dingin padaku,dengan Elger saja kau bersikap layaknya anak kecil".sungut Kyuubi.**

"Sudahlah Kyuu.. aku lelah kita lanjutkan saja besok,dan besok waktunya kau yang pasti tahu kan jurus jurus Ayahku".

"**Terserah kau sajalah".**

Dengan begitu mereka mencari lahan kosong yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk membangun malam telah larut,Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sudah membangun tenda segera pergi untuk tidur sambil menunggu mentari yang datang esok.

**ESOK HARINYA**

Naruto yang sudah bangun pagi pagi mulai berolahraga sebelum memulai latihan bersama dari jogging mengelilingi desa 5x,push up 200x,pull up dan back up sebanyak dirasa olahraga yang juga dijadikan pemanasan cukup,Naruto segera menghampiri Kyuubi agar segera melatih jurus ayahnya kepadanya.

"Kyuu.. ayo kita mulai latihannya"tagih Naruto.

"**Kau saja yang akan berlatih,aku akan memberikanmu gulungan jurus milik ayahmu yang sempat ku pelajari saat berhadapan dengan ayahmu dulu,lagipula aku juga masih ngantuk".**

Kyuubi yang merasa masih ngantuk dengan segera memberikan gulungan jurus ayah Naruto kepada Naruto agar segera dapat melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

"Terima kasih Kyuu.. dengan kupelajari jurus tousan aku akan menjadi kuat dan tujuanku akan segera tercapai.. ya ayo kita mulai".

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan gulungan jurus milik ayahnya dengan cepat mulai berlatih semua jurus yang tertulis di dalamnya.

SKIP TIME

Hari hari mulai berlalu,sudah lima bulan Naruto mempelajari semua jurus milik lihatlah,kini dirinya sudah dapat menguasai semua jurus milik rasengan milik ayahnya pun dapat dia kembangkan(seperti pada aslinya) dan dia kombinasikan dengan mode sagenya.

"hosh..hosh..hosh.. Kyuu kurasa latihan kali ini sudah cukup,sebaiknya kita segera menjalankan tujuan kudengar akan ada Ujian Chunnin di Konoha itu kudengar dari warga desa yang melintas tak jauh dari kita akan segera bergegas ke Konoha untuk mengikuti Ujian tersebut meskipun aku sudah dapat dikategorikan jonin,tapi karena filling ku mengatakan akan ada seorang Uzumaki yang akan ikut dalam Ujian tersebut"ucap Naruto.

"**Baiklah aku akan segera bergegas,namun sebelum itu setiap peserta kan harus mengisi formulir Naruto?"tanya Kyuubi.**

"Dan karenanya kau yang akan menjadi jonin pembimbingku dan aku menjadi kau harus menyamar karena wujudmu sudah diketahui saat kematian kaasanku sementara aku akan menjadikan diriku seperti orang lain meski tidak berubah wujud tapi dengan mengubah aliran cakraku dan kita akan mengaku berasal dari Uzushiogakure karena aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa Uzushiogakure akan segera bangkit"jelas Naruto.

"**Baiklah aku setuju''**

"Sebelumnya aku akan mengunjungi makam kaasan dahulu karena sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya".

Merekapun segera mengunjungi makam ibu Naruto a.k.a 15 menit berkunjung ke makam Kushina,mereka segera bergegas menuju Konoha.

"Ayo Kyuu kita berangkat"

"**yaa.."**

Dengan itu mereka memulai perjalanannya menuju mereka juga akan mengumumkan bahwa desa Uzushiogakure akan segera bangkit.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Bagaiamana kelanjutannya.. Fic ini memang masih pendek karena ane juga harus belajar untuk Ujian kedepan akan kuusahakan untuk lebih panjang lagi.

Naruto Uzumaki (13 Tahun)

Ninjutusu : A+ | Taijutsu : A| Kenjutsu : A | Genjutsu : A | Fuinjutsu : A | Senjutsu : A+ dst.

Elemen : Katon,Suiton,Raiton,Doton,Fuuton.

Kekkei Genkai : Ranton dan Meiton (dalam proses dan bisa saja bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita).

Senjata : Tongkat Uzu Doujutsu : Uzuarkgan dan Immortal Uzuarkgan Jurus : Tidak dapat disebutkan (lihat saja saat pertarungan nanti)

Kelebihan Doujutsu Uzuarkgan

1 . Dapat menciptakan api putih yang tak pernah padam yang dapat melahap Amaterasu (White Amaterasu).

2 . Tsukuyomi tanpa kontak memusatkan mata pada korban.

3 . Disersang menembus (seperti Tobi)

4 . Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu

Kelebihan Immortal Uzuarkgan

1 . Susano'o perfect bentuknya seperti dark angel bertudung mempunyai empat tangan masing masing membawa pedang,busur panah,perisai,dan tongkat Uzu.(mulai membayangkan ya).

2 . Kotoamatsukami yang dapat digunakan kembali setelah 1 minggu pemakaian.

3 . Meteorite Technique.

4 . Izanami dan Izanagi dll.

Untuk masalah kelebihan Doujutsu Naruto memang tidak semua saya sebutkan karena untuk menambah kesan penasaran dan akan keluar seiring berjalannya saya rasa untuk kekuatan Naruto saat ini (13 tahun) tidaklah Naruto juga terus bertambah dan berkembang seiriing bertambahnya disini Kyuubi tidak akan lagi menjadi Biju tapi sepenuhnya menjadi ,saran,dan kritik sangat beguna untuk kelanjutan FIC ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO KILLING**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Action,Friendship,Romance, and Fantasy**

**Rating : T – M**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto X Karin Uzumaki**

**Warning : gaje,abal,typo,Oc atau Ooc**

**Sumary : Dilupakan,diacuhkan, dan dicaci membuat Naruto membenci Desa setelah kematian ibunya yang disaksikan tepat di depan matanya.. dan bagaimana Naruto akan membalas dendam pada desanya tersebut ?.**

"Perkataan"

'Pikiran'

**"Biju/Monster"**

_'Biju/Monster_'

**Jutsu**

Seminggu sudah Naruto dan Kyuubi melewati perjalanan untuk sampai ke desa ini mereka sudah berada di hutan saat mereka sedang mempersiapkan penyamarannya.

"Sebaiknya kita lakukan penyamaran kita sekarang tak mau nantinya kita terlihat oleh seseorang,khususnya ninja Konoha."ucap Naruto.

"**Baiklah**"

Dengan cepat mereka segera tak mau jika mereka berlama lama,mereka akan ketahuan oleh nampaklah mereka yang kini telah yang sudah berubah sejak terakhir kali dia berlatih dengan Elger hanya perlu merubah sistim aliran penampilan Kyuubi sangatlah berbeda dari rambut merah yang menjulang ke atas serta badan yang tinggi dan jangan lupakan yang kini wajahnya sudah semakin tampan(seperti Grimmjow namun beda warna rambut dan untuk pakaian mereka akan ditulis di bawah) serta perubanan sistim aliran cakranya yang membuatnya semakin tak dikenali.

"**Sudah Nar.. lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan jarak kita dengan Konoha masih cukup aku juga memasang henge kuat di formulir kita".**

"Ya aku juga sudah selesai kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita".

Setelah selesai merubah penyamarannya,mereka segera bergegas menuju ke desa menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di desa mereka segera menuju ke penjaga gerbang desa Konoha yang tak lain adalah Izumo dan segera melapor ke penjaga agar mereka diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke Kantor Hokage.

"**Maaf,kami berasal dari desa Kusagakure ingin pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk menyerahkan formulir Ujian Chunin,bisakah kalian menunjukkan jalannya?"tanya Kyuubi.**

"Sebelumnya,beri tahu siapa nama kalian?"tanya balik Kotetsu.

**"Namaku Kurama Kizaki aku seorang jonin muridku ini adalah Boruto Kamikaze"jawab Kyuubi.**

"Perkenalkan nama ku Izumo dan yang di pinggir ku Kotetsu".

"Baiklah,kalian hanya perlu lurus sampai di pertigaan,kalian belok kanan lurus terus sampai kalian di depan bangunan paling besar di desa konoha ini dan itulah kantor Hokage"jawab Izumo.

"Baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya Izumo-san"

Setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang jalan menuju kantor Hokage mereka segera pergi ke perjalanan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para mana yang tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Boruto dan Kurama(mulai dari sini nama mereka adalah Boruto dan Kurama sampai mereka memberi tahu siapa diri mereka sebenarnya).

"Hei Kotetsu, apakah kau tidak aneh dengan mereka?Apakah mereka mengikuti ujian Chunin ini hanya dengan tim solo?"tanya Izumo.

"Entahlah,mungkin mereka sengaja dikirimkan tim solo oleh Kusakage mereka karena mungkin mereka kuat atau mungkin mereka kekurangan anggota tim"jawab Kotetsu.

"Ohhh"

Setelah mengikuti informasi dari Izumo setidaknya 10 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kantor mendapatkan ijin masuk dari anbu yang berjaga di sekitar kantor Hokage,akhirnya mereka dapat masuk ke dalam.

Tok,Tok,Tok

"Masuk".

Mendapatkan sahutan persetujuan dari dalam,mereka dengan cepat cepat untuk masuk.

"**Selamat siang,Hokage-sama!"sapa Kurama.**

"Siang,ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

"**Perkenalkan nama ku Kurama Kizaki dan ini muridku Boruto berasal dari desa Kusagakure ingin menyerahkan formulir ujian chunin kepada anda"jelas Kurama.**

"Baiklah kalian letakkan saja formulir kalian di akan ku tanda tangani setelah aku menyelesaikan kertas kertas ini,jika kalian tidak ada urusan lain,kalian boleh pergi".

**"Baiklah,kami akan pergi dari undur diri"**

**"**Eh.. tapi kemana anggota tim kalian yang lain?"tanya Sandaime Hokage.

"**Sebenarnya kami memang sengaja dikirim oleh Kusakage kami untuk Tim Solo karena tim kami yang kekurangan anggota,tapi murid ku satu ini tetap bersikeras untuk tetap mengikuti ujian Chunin ini"jelas Kurama sekali lagi.**

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi".

"**Ya.. kami pamit undur diri"**

Setelah meletakkan formulir di atas meja mereka segera pamit undur diri untuk mencari penginapan yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka,akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit,mereka menemukan penginapan yang cocok,mereka dengan cepat menyewa 1 buah kamar yang berisi 2 kasur untuk mereka tempati sementara sampai selesai hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka,akhirnya mereka segera tidur untuk mengisi tenaga untuk esok.

**Esok Harinya**

Setelah terbangun dari tidurnya mereka segera mandi dan ganti baju,setelah mereka berganti baju,mereka mencari tempat makan untuk sarapan sebelum memulai latihan.

"Kurama sensei,sebaiknya kita sarapan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi,karena aku sudah lama tidak makan ramen buatannya."ajak Boruto.

"**Baiklah**".

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kurama sensei,akhirnya mereka menuju ke kedai ramen milik Teuchi untuk sarapan di sana.

"Akhirnya perutku kenyang juga..Kurama -sensei kau sudah selesai?Kalau begitu kita segera berangkat latihan".

"**Ya aku sudah selesai"jawab Kurama.**

"Baiklah,paman uangnya kutaruh di meja"teriak Boruto.

Setelah Boruto menghabiskan 2 porsi ramen jumbo dan Kurama menghabiskan satu porsi ramen ,mereka segera menuju ke tempat latihan,yaitu hutan kematian mereka tak ingin latihan mereka diketahui oleh seorang ninja manapun,jadi Kurama memasang kekkai agar tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat masuk atau melihat latihan mereka,setelah selesai mereka dengan segera memulai latihannya.

"Kurama-sensei,sebaiknya aku dalam seminggu ini berlatih apa ya?"tanya Boruto.

"Sebaiknya 4 hari kau gunakan untuk menyempurnakan jutsu yang sudah kau pelajari dulu,dan 2 hari kau gunakan untuk menyempurnakan doujutsumu untuk sampai ke Immortal Uzuarkgan,dan karena kau sudah menguasai dengan sempurna Mode Sage mu jadi kau tidak perlu berlatih itu,kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan Elger sebelum benar benar pamit pada mu kan?"jawab Kyuubi.

'_oh ya naruto jika kau dapat menyempurnakan atau doujtsumu sampai ke immortal uzuarkgan,kau dapat membagikan setengah kekuatanmu ke orang lain tanpa mengurangi kekuatan mu sekecil apapun dan kau dapat membaginya dengan banyak orang sekaligus'_

"Benar Kurama-sensei,aku akan mengikuti saranmu tersebut"

**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

BOFF BOFF BOFF BOFF BOFF

"Nah sekarang kalian bagi tugas untuk dari bunshin pertama,kau ku tugaskan untuk berlatih menguasai taijutsu,lalu bunshin kedua kau ninjutsu,bunshin ketiga genjutsu,bunshin ke empat kenjutsu,bunshin kelima fuinjutsu dan aku akan berlatih menyempurnakan doujutsuku"perintah Boruto.

Setelah mendapatkan saran dari Kurama sensei Boruto saat kamu mulai memulai latihan nya dengan tak mau menyia nyiakan satu minggu inihanya untuk bersenang senang saja.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan seminggu itu juga Boruto gunakan untuk menyempurnakan semua kekuatannya dan saat ini adalah hari yang ditunggu tunggu, ujian chunin telah ini Boruto sedang berada di ruangan untuk mengikuti ujian tahap tersebut adalah di awasi oleh Ibiki-sensei yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya saat menginterogasi itu juga yang membuat sebagian peserta ujian chunin merasa ketakutan akibat mentalnya yang terus menerus yang ini peserta diberikan sebuah lembar soal untuk dikerjakan namun terlihat beberapa siswa nampak kesulitan mengerjakannya.

'Hah.. mau menipuku dengan memberikan soal yang tidak seharusnya untuk kira aku bodoh..Namun aku percaya Shikamaru itu dapat mengerjakannya karena dengan IQ nya yang tinggi aku rasa dia tak akan kesulitan mengerjakan nya'batin Boruto.

Nampak beberapa peserta berusaha untuk mencontek jawaban dari temannya yang lain dengan menggunakan jurus jurusnya seperti Neji yang menggunakan Byakugannya untuk melihat jawaban orang lain.

'Hah.. aku tau sebenarnya ujian ini hanya untuk mengetes peserta untuk berusaha mencari informasi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain,jadi aku kumpulkan saja soal ini'batin Boruto.

"Ibiki-sensei aku sudah selesai"

Boruto yang merasa bosan dengan ujian tahap pertama ini segera menyerahkan lembar soalnya kepada Ibiki-sensei.

"Mana bocah... Apa apan kau bocah,lembar jawabanmu bahkan masih kosong"marah Ibiki-sensei.

Boruto yang dimarahi Ibiki-sensei hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"sudahlah Ibiki sensei ,aku tahu sebenarnya ujian tahap pertama ini hanya digunakan untuk mengetes seberapa hebat peserta untuk mendapatkan informasi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain"cuek Boruto.

'Hebat'batin beberapa peserta melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya,ternyata kau pintar juga, karena kalian telah mengetahui tujuan ujian pertama ini,kalian semua dinyatakan lulus"ucap Ibiki-sensei.

Yeyyyyy..

Beberapa peserta yang telah dinyatakan lulus merasa senang dan gembira sehingga membuat mereka berteriak kegirangan.

TRANNKKK

"Jangan merasa senang dahulu bocah karena ujian sesungguhnya baru akan segera dimula"

Merasa takut dengan ancaman yang diberikan seorang jonin,peserta langsung bergidik ketakutan.

"kalian segera ikuti aku untuk menuju tempat yang akan kita gunakan untuk melaksanakan ujian tahap kedua"Ucap jonin tersebut.

Para peserta yang dinyatakan lulus dengan cepat mengikuti kemana jonin tersebut melangkah.

**HUTAN KEMATIAN**

"Inilah Hutan Kematian,sebelumnya kenalkan aku adalah Anko,disini kalian akan melaksanakan ujian tahap kedua,kalian juga akan di berikan masing masing 1 buah gulungan yaitu gulungan bumi atau surga akan mengambilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan"terang Anko.

peserta yang telah ditunjukkan tempat tersedianya gulungan segera mengambil 1 buah gulungan untuk mereka bawa.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah mendapatkan 1 buah gulungan kalian boleh masuk ke dalam hutan,aku akan sebutkan peraturan di ujian ini,kalian disini boleh membunuh melukai satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan 1 buah gulungan bumi atau surga untuk kalian juga terdapat hewan buas yang siap menerkam kalian,jadi berhati hatilah,kalian paham?"tanya Anko.

"Pahamm"teriak peserta.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi".

'Sepertinya akan menarik'batin beberapa peserta.

Boruto yang mendapatkan gulungan surga ini terlihat berusaha mencari musuh yang membawa gulungan 30 menit Boruto mengitari sekitar hutan kematian,tiba tiba datanglah tim yang beranggotakan 3 genin dari yang saat ini dihadang oleh mereka tersebut kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Serahkan gulungan mu bocah"perintah sang ketua tim.

"Baiklah,lagipula aku juga tim solo mana mungkin akan menang jika berhadapan dengan kalian yang bertiga"ucap Boruto.

"Bagus kau menyadarinya,mana mungkin genin kecil seperti mu menang melawan "tawa anggota 1 tim Ame.

(Anggota tim Ame:ketua,anggota 1,dan anggota bikin begitu karena ane tidak tau namanya)

Boruto yang merasa tak kan mungkin menang dari tiga orang tersebut,akhirnya menyerahkan gulungan surganya yang ternyata memang sudah dicari oleh anggota tim desa Amegakure tersebut.

"Hei kau,ambil gulungan itu"suruh ketua pada anggota 2.

"Baik bos"

Anggota 2 yang kini diperintahkan oleh sang ketua,mulai mengambil gulungan Boruto yang sudah digelindingkan Boruto,sementara itu 2 anggota tim Ame lainnya masih tertawa kegirangan di belakangnya.

'Dasar bodoh'inner Boruto.

DDDUUUAAR

Gulungan bumi yang ternyata sebuah bom perangkap menjadi meledak ketika anggota 2 memegangnya.

"Dasar bodoh Hahahahah.."tawa Boruto.

Anggota 2 yang tak sempat menghindar dari ledakan bom tersebut langsung mati seketika.

"Dasar bocah tengik.. beraninya kau mempermainkan kami"marah Anggota 1.

"Kalian saja yang bodoh mudah mudahnya percaya kalau aku memberikan gulungan ku kepada "

"Dasar bangsat.."

"**JYOUROSENBON**"

Tak terima dilecehkan oleh seorang anak kecil,ketua tim tersebut mulai melancarkan jurusnya kepada Boruto.

"Kau tak akan bisa menghindar jurus seribu jarumku ini,karena jarumnya datang dari segala arah"remeh sang ketua.

"Menurutmu.."seringai Boruto.

DDDUAARR

"Hahahahahha"tawa 2 anggota tim Ame.

Jurus seribu jarum tersebut kini menimbulkan banyak perkiraan mereka kini terpatahkan saat asap mulai menipis.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa kau.."kejut sang ketua.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu"

"Dasar bangsat,hei kamu keluarkan jurus kita bersamaan"

**"JYOUROSENBON"t**eriak mereka berdua.

Asap mulai kembali mengepul akibat 2 jurus seribu jarum yang tim Ame keluarkan,tapi hal yang tak terduga kembali terjadi saat asap mulai yang terkena ribuan jarum kini hanya menyeringai.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Dasar sialan"

Setelah dua kali melancarkan jurus namun tak berhasil,anggota tim Ame kembali melancarkan serangan namun kini mereka menggunakan taijutsunya untuk yang menjadi sasaran taijutsu mereka hanya mengelak sambil 10 menit tim Ame yg menyerang Boruto menggunakan taijutsunya kini mereka nampak kelelahan.

"Sudah selesai.."tanya Boruto.

"Hah..hah..hah"

"Baiklah kini giliranku untuk menyerang"

Boruto yang melihat musuhnya mulai kelelahan,segera melancarkan serangannya ke sang ketua tim Ame.

JDDUAKKK

Boruto memulai serangannya dengan tinju yang sudah ditambahkan dengan ketua yang terkena tinju kuat Boruto langsung terhempas jauh.

"Kini kuakhiri"

SRINGG

Dengan sunshinnya,Boruto berpindah tempat ke belakang sang sempat sang ketua mendarat di tanah,Boruto langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"**RASENGAN**"

Sang ketua yang terkena jurus RASENGAN langsung terhempas jauh dan dengan seketika mati.

"Jadi tinggal kau akan kuakhiri"

Boruto yang melihat musuhnya hanya tertinggal satu orang saja berjalan Boruto yang kini menjadi ketakutan mulai berjalan mundur.

"Ja..jangan habisi aku,aku..akan kuberikan gulungan ku"

Sang musuh yang ketakutan menyerahkan gulungannya dan berharap tidak dihabisi oleh Boruto,yang diberi gulungan oleh musuh dengan segera mengambilnya.

"Hah.. seperti yang kuharapkan,gulungan Bumi,kini lengkaplah sudah gulungan ku"

"Jadi kau tidak membunuhku kan"ucap sang musuh dengan gemetar.

"Mana mungkin"

SRINGGG

Kembali dengan menggunakan sunshinnya Boruto berpindah tempat ke belakang sang musuh.

"**RASENGAN**"

ARRGGGHHH

Sang musuh yang terkena jurus RASENGAN langsung tewas seketika.

"Dasar lemah"

Kini musuh Boruto sudah tak tersisa lagi.

"Hah.. jadi sekarang aku harus kemana ya?Hah.. lebih baik aku mencari Uzumaki tersebut seperti yang sudah aku sempat merasakan kehadirannya kira kira seperti apa ya dia?Mungkin dia perempuan,jika memang dia perempuan berarti dia bawahan Orochimaru,sudahlah lebih baik aku mencarinya sekarang"

Boruto yang sudah sempat merasakan kehadiran sang Uzumaki kini mulai entah Tuhan yang memihaknya atau apa,baru saja melangkah 5 menit tiba tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan.

"TOLONGGG!"teriak seorang perempuan.

'Siapa? mungkin aku salah dengar'batin Boruto.

Namun dugaan Boruto salah,karena pada saat itu memang ada yang sedang meminta tolong.

"TOLONGGG"teriak seorang perempuan sekali lagi.

"Gawat,memang benar ada seorang yang meminta tolong,lebih baik segera aku tolong"monolognya.

Tak mau berlama lama,Boruto segera pergi menggunakan sunshinnya agar cepat untuk sampai ke sana.

WWEERRR

Dengan sunshinnya Boruto segera menghilang menujuke lokasi perempuan tersebut diketahui sunshinnya ini berbeda dari shunsin ninja tubuh Boruto yang berubah menjadi banyak kupu kupu kecil berwarna hitam dan merah kupu tersebut berpencar untuk mencari tempat seorang perempuan yang meminta tolong.

"TOLONGG"

Tak seorang pun yang mendengar permintaan tolongnya,tapi nyawanya kini sudah sangat di ujung tanduk karena saat ini seekor beruang besar yang sudah siap menerkamnya.

'Mungkin ini akhir dari hidupuku setelah timku yang mati kini sudah waktunya aku menyusul,tapi tak apa,dengan aku mati aku bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluargaku'batin perempuan tersebut.

Namun hidup tak selamanya seperti yang ia bayangkan,karena saat ini,seekor beruang yang sudah mengayunkan kukunya untuk mencabik Karin tiba tiba saja tumbang setelah seseorang membunuhnya.

**"Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**

JLEB,JLEB,JLEB..

Seekor beruang yang hampir mencabik Karin tiba tiba saja mati seketika setelah seseorang menyerangnya menggunakan jurus seribu kunainya.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak apa apa!"jawab Karin.

Karin yang ingin melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke seorang saja dirinya menolehkan wajahnya ke sang pahlawan,dirinya langsung terpana dengan ketampanan pahlawan tersebut.

'Tampan'batin Karin.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku err.."

"Kamikaze Boruto"sahut Boruto.

"Kamikaze Boruto-san"ucap Karin.

"Ya sama sama,tapi jangan memanggilku terlalu formal,cukup Boruto siapa namamu?"tanya Boruto.

"Uzumaki Karin"jawab Karin.

"Kau Uzumaki?"beo Boruto.

"Ya.."

"Syukurlah aku menemukan mu disini"ucap Boruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Boruto-kun?"tanya Karin.

"Karena masih ada klan Uzumaki yang tersisa".

"Memangnya kenapa,apa kau akan mengincarku?"tanya Karin.

"Tidak,sebenarnya aku juga seorang Uzumaki,dan namaku sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto tapi untuk saat ini kau panggil aku Boruto saja,sampai aku mengijinkan mu untuk memanggil ku Naruto"jawab Boruto.

BRUKK

Karin yang mendengar bahwa sebenarnya orang yang dihadapannya adalah seorang Uzumaki langsung berhambur memeluk Boruto.

"Hiks..hiks.. tak kusangka masih ada lagi seorang Uzumaki yang tersisa hiks.."tangis Karin.

"Ya.."

Tak ingin wanita yang dihadapannya terlarut dalam kesedihan,Boruto mencoba menenangkan Karin dengan mengusap usap rambut Karin.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis dan bersedih Karin-chan"ucap Boruto.

"Tidak,aku tidak sedih,tapi aku senang karena masih ada Uzumaki yang tersisa"ucapnya masih dalam pelukan Boruto.

"Hah.. ngomong ngomong apa yang terjadi sampai kau berada di hutan sendirian?"tanya Boruto.

"Sebenarnya aku bersama tim ku,namun mereka mati saat berhadapan dengan ninja Amegakure, mereka yang tak mau aku mati menyuruhku untuk kabur dari pertempuran"jawab Karin.

"Oh.. tapi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu capek nih.."usil Boruto.

"Ehh.. maaf!"

Kini terlihat wajah Karin yang bangun dari kelancangannya dengan muka bersemu merah setelah memeluk Boruto.

"Ahaha.. tak apa kok,aku juga senang dipeluk oleh wanita cantik sepertimu"

JDUUUAKK

"Dasar"

Terlihat wajah Karin yang semakin memerah akibat dipuji oleh Boruto.

"Ahahaha Karin-chan sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan perjalana,aku tak mau berlama lama di hutan ini"ajak Boruto.

"Baiklah Boruto-kun"jawab Karin.

Namun baru selangkah saja mereka berjalan,tiba tiba saja Karin meringis kesakitan.

"Aduhh.."ringis Karin.

"Kau kenapa Karin-chan?"tanya Boruto khawatir.

"Sepertinya kakiku masih sakit setelah jatuh saat dikejar beruang tadi"jawab Karin.

"Hah.. mungkin sebaiknya aku menggendong mu ke punggung ku sekarang Karin-chan"tawar Boruto.

"Apa tak apa Boruto-kun?"tanya Karin.

"Tak masalah "

Dengan segera Karin bangun dan menaiki punggung Boruto.

"Terima kasih Boruto-kun"senyum Karin.

"Sama sama"jawab Boruto.

Setelah Karin naik ke punggung Boruto,mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat perjalanan mereka bercerita banyak hal mulai dari masa lalu mereka sampai kemiripan Karin dengan ibu Boruto,perjalana mereka juga diwarnai dengan canda tawa, akhirnya Karin menyudahi percakapan mereka karena kelelahan hingga tertidur.

(Penampilan Karin kecil sampai dewasa sama seperti di canon,namun saat ia dewasa ia berpakaian seperti Inoe(BLEACH)saat ia disekap oleh Espada di Hueco penampilan Naruto dan Kyuubi akan dijelaskan di bawah).

Di tengah perjalanan,Boruto mendengarkan bunyi seperti orang yang sedang penasaran siapakah tim yang sedang bertarung,dia segera datang menghampirinya,setelah dekat dengan arena pertarungan Boruto melihat beberapa tim ninja Konoha yang sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

(Disini musuh tim Gaara adalah tim Dosu dan tim Sasuke langsung bertarung dengan tim Orochimaru).

'Hah, hanya menyerang anak kecil dengan menyembunyikan tak akan bisa menipuku tua .. ternyata ada seorang saja Orochimaru dasar licik menyerang Uchiha lain setelah gagal mendapatkan Uchiha Itachi'batin Boruto yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di balik semak semak yang sudah menurunkan aura cakranya sampai ketitik terdasar.

(Disini Sasuke belum mendapatkan segel ini tim Sasuke bersama tim Shikamaru sedang kuwalahan menghadapi sang legenda kenapa Naruto mengetahui Orochimaru gagal mendapatkan Itachi?Karena selama Naruto latihan dulu ia juga mengumpulkan informasi melalui burung burung).

"Engghh.. Boruto-kun,apa yang kita berhenti?"tanya Karin sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun,jika kau ingin tahu rasakanlah sesuatu"jawab Boruto.

DEG

"I..ini tidak baik kita menjauh dari sini Boruto-kun jika kau ingin selamat"ucap Karin dengan ketakutan.

"Mana mungkin aku lari dari sini Karin-chan,ini pertarungan yang seru dengan adanya tak usah takut,aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku juga tak takut dengan Orochimaru meskipun dia legenda Sannin sekalipun"ucap Boruto dengan tenang.

"Ta..tapi"

"Tak usah tapi tapian,percayalah padaku"potong Boruto.

DI PERTARUNGAN

'Sial..jika begini terus kami akan kalah'batin Sasuke.

"Shikamaru,apa kau tak punya rencana?"tanya Sasuke.

"Merepotkan..saat ini aku masih bingung kita akan berbuat apa,semua cara sudah kita tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kita sekarang"ucap Shikamaru.

'Aku juga merasa bahwa dia bukanlah seorang mungkin seorang genin mampu menghadapi kami berenam dan jika dia seorang genin prodigy setidaknya dia kelihatan kelelahan setelah melawan kami berenam bahkan kini hanya menyisahkan kita berempat'batin Shikamaru.

"Khu..khu.. menyerah,jika kalian masih sayang nyawa kalian,berikan bocah Uchiha itu padaku"ucap Orochimaru.

"Jangan harap,tak mungkin aku akan pergi bersamamu"sergah Sasuke.

"Khu..khu..khu kau tak ingin membalas apa yang dilakukan kakakmu,bisa saja aku memberimu kekuatan untuk membalasnya Sasuke-kun"ucap Orochimaru.

DEG

"Kau..jangan bercanda,Shikamaru,Chouji kita serang orang itu sekali lagi,kalian siap"perintah Sasuke.

"Hai"ucap mereka bersamaan.

**"Bubun Baika No Jutsu"**ucap Chouji hingga salah satu tanganya menjadi besar.

**"Chocarite"**

"Rasakan ini"teriak Chouji.

Salah satu tangan Chouji yang sudah membesar serta dialiri sisa sisa chakranya kini maju untuk menyerang yang melihat serangan itu hanya diam di tempat seolah jurus itu hanya mainan baginya.

BRAKKK

Orochimaru yang terkena jurus tersebut langsung terpental hingga menabrak pohon hingga hancur.

"Sekarang Shikamaru"teriak Chouji.

**"Kagemane No Jutsu"**

Shikamaru yang mengira Orochimaru sudah tak berdaya segera mengikat Orochimaru dengan bayangannya.

"Sasuke,Sai sekarang giliran kalian"ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau siap Sai"ucap Sasuke.

"Ya"

**"Chouju Giga"**

Kini keluarlah tiga ekor harimau dari jurus tinta milik harimau itu langsung menyerang Orochimaru yang sudah terikat oleh bayangan Shikamaru.

BRAK..BRAK..BRAK

Tiga harimau yang sudah menyerang Orochimaru kini menabrakkan diri ke tersebut berhasil membuat area di sekitarnya tertutup oleh asap.

**"Katon:Gokakyu No Jutsu"**

Belum sempat asap menipis Sasuke sudah menyerang Orochimaru,seolah tidak ingin musuhnya dapat bangun yang mulanya sudah tebal menjadi semakin tebal berkat serangan jurus katon milik Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kita berhasil"senang Chouji.

"Ya"balas Sai.

"Ya akhirnya kita berhasil mengalahkannya"ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

'Aku rasa masih belum bisa,tapi aku berharap kali ini dia benar benar kalah karena chakraku yang sudah tak mungkin untuk digunakan bertarung'batin Shikamaru.

NARUTO SIDE

"Akhirnya Orochimaru kalah Boruto-kun"bangga Karin.

"Kau salah belum mungkin seorang Sannin kalah semudah jika kau bisa benar benar bisa merasakannya,saat ini chakra Orochimaru masih terasa besar tapi itu tak mengindahkan untuk Orochimaru bisa mengalahkanku"ucap Boruto.

DEG

"Tak mungkin ini bisa terjadi"kaget Karin.

"Kan aku sudah bilang,tak mungkin seorang sannin bisa kalah dengan semudah itu"ucap Boruto sambil mengacak acak puncak rambut Karin.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah kau tak usah Orochimaru kuat dan memiliki chakra besar tak mengindahkannya untuk menang melawan ku"potong Boruto sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi Karin.

"Da..dasar mesum"

Karin yang dicium tiba tiba oleh Boruto hanya bisa menjitak kepala Boruto dengan wajah yang merona.

"Hahahaha"tawa Boruto.

SASUKE SIDE

"Khu..khu.. benar kau menang Sasuke-kun"remeh Orochimaru di dalam asap yang masih mengepul.

"Tidak..tidak mungkin"kaget Sasuke.

Setelah asap sudah cukup menipis,terlihatlah Orochimaru yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa segores luka di tubuhnya,namun nampak sedikit demi sedikit kulitnya yang mengelupas sehingga menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"Khu..khu.. memang tak bisa menang melawan kuakui kalian ninja yang cukup hebat dapat membongkar penampilanku sehingga bisa memperlihatkan wujud asliku"ucap Orochimaru.

"Apa.. Orochimaru, bagaimana bisa kau.."ucap Shikamaru dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

"Oh..cerdas juga kau bocah Nara"potong Orochimaru.

"Siapa dia Shikamaru"tanya Chouji.

"Dia salah satu legenda Sannin yang terdiri dari Tsunade,Jiraiya,dan sangat terkenal kekuatannya di semua desa ataupun negara"jawab Sai.

"Oh Sai..seorang yang kudengar anggota Ne yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan si tua Danzo"ucap Orochimaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Bagaimana ini..jika memang dia seorang Sannin apa yang harus kita lakukan, chakraku sudah sangat tipis setelah serangan terakhir tadi"tanya Sasuke pada yang lainnya.

"Oh kurasa kekuatan kalian sampai disini,sebaiknya kalian serahkan Sasuke-kun dengan baik baik dan aku tak akan menyerang kalian khu..khu..khu".Seringai tipis nampak terlihat di wajah Orochimaru.

"Mana mungkin.. aku tak akan menyerahkan Sasuke padamu bangsat.. meskipun dia itu sok cool tapi dia tetaplah teman kami".Shikamaru yang masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya maju beberapa langkah hingga berada di depan tubuh Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah kunai di tangannya.

"Oh.. kalian tidak bisa diajak dengan cara lembut,maka terimalah, bersiaplah untuk mati".Habis sudah kesabaran Orochimaru,kini ia bersiap mengeluarkan sebuah jurus,namun baru saja ia sampai dipertengahan ia melakukan handseal jurusnya,ia dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang tak lazim.

"Oh..hai"

Tiba tiba Boruto berjalan santai dengan tidak elitnya di tengah tengah dua kubu yang sedang bertarung sambil melambaikan tangannya,Karin yang berada di gendongan Boruto hanya bisa menjitak kepala Karin tak menyangka Boruto akan melakukan hal bodoh saat sedang serius seriusnya dua kubu yang sedang bertarung.

"Aduh..Kau kenapa sih Karin-chan"Boruto yang dijitak kepalanya hanya bisa mengaduh kepada gadis yang sedang di gendongnya.

"Dasar ada saja orang yang melakukan hal bodoh saat orang orang sedang serius seriusnya bertarung".Karin tak menghiraukan ringisan orang yang telah menolongnya tersebut.

"Siapa kau..dan kenapa Karin bisa berada bersamamu"tanya Orochimaru.

"Oh..Rupanya Orochimaru,aku juga tak menyangka seorang Legenda Sannin beraninya melawan kumpulan para juga,dasar pengecut, tak bisa mendapatkan tubuh seorang Uchiha Itachi kini berusaha mengambil tubuh adiknya,Uchiha Sasuke".Nampak senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajah Boruto setelah berhasil mempermalukan seorang legenda Sannin,dan jangan kaget kenapa Boruto bisa mendapatkan informasi sepenting itu,karena pada dasarnya Sage Modenya adalah seekor burung dan juga sifatnya yang ramah kepada setiap hewan jadi sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari kawanan hewan dan karena ia juga cukup lihai dalam berbahasa dan berkomunikasi dengan para hewan.

"Siapa kau..dan kenapa kau tahu Kakakku".Oh rupanya tak hanya Orochimaru yang dibuat kaget dan kesal oleh Boruto,nampaknya kini Sasuke dan kawanannya juga dibuat kaget,terutama Sasuke,yang kesal karena ucapan Boruto tersebut.

"Ah.. Sasuke.. kau tidak usah tahu kenapa aku bisa mengetahui tentang Kakakmu yang tercinta, aku tahu semuanya tentang Kakakmu itu bahkan pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Kakakmu tersebut"remeh Boruto.

"Kau..".Sasuke yang kesal dengan perkataan Boruto,langsung maju menyerang belum sempat ia mendekati Boruto,ia sudah dihadang oleh Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah Sasuke..kita tidak pernah tahu seberapa kuat orang yang akan kau saja ia lebih kuat dari Orochimaru karena melihat gayanya yang terkesan meremehkan tersebut"ucap Shikamaru.

'Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa kau,tak mungkin kau mengecohku meskipun kau berubah menjadi kau tetaplah sahabatku,Naruto'batin Shikamaru.

'Ternyata kau menyadarinya seorang sahabat tidak akan bisa melupakan dan mengecoh seorang sahabatnya'batin Boruto.

"Karin..kenapa kau ada bersamanya".Orochimaru yang sejak tadi diacukan oleh mereka segera membuka suara.

"Kau tidak usah tahu tua bangsat"ejek Karin sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Jadi kau sudah berani hah..khu..khu..khu tak apa karena kau akan segera mati di tangan ku"ejek Orochimaru.

"Kau melupakanku Orochimaru,Karin sedang bersamaku, mana mungkin kau bisa membunuhnya"ucap Boruto dengan nada mengejek serta dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Khu..khu.. pikir bisa seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku bocah"ejek Boruto.

"Baiklah,aku terima tantanganmu dan jangan sampai kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri,tapi sebelum itu.."

JDUK!,JDUK!,JDUK!

Sai,Chouji,dan terakhir Sasuke kini telah pingsan setelah Boruto berhasil memukul tengkuk hanya tinggallah tiga sebelumnya saat Boruto hendak memukul tengkuk Sasuke,ia berkata sejenak padanya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu semua tentang Itachi,carilah dan datanglah padaku"

JDUK! (Perlu kalian ketahui,Boruto memukul tengkuk mereka hanya dengan satu tangan karena saat itu ia juga sedang menggendong itu tak membuat kecepatannya berkurang saat ia melakukan shunsin).

"Hah.. Hai Shikamaru!Lama tak hanya kau yang menyadarinya,meskipun Chouji juga yah.. nampaknya di pikirannya hanya ada makanan"ucap Boruto.

"Merepotkan..selanjutnya apa kau akan membunuh kami".Seolah olah dirinya sedang dalam keadaan bahaya,Shikamaru kini sudah bersiap siap dengan kunainya jika tiba tiba Naruto menyerangnya.

"Oh.. jadi kau ingin AKAN BENAR BENAR MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU"ucap Boruto dengan kata kata tegas di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?".Shikamaru yang tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Boruto mulai bertanya,entah kemana perginya kecerdasannya saat ini.

"Jadi kau menganggap persahabatan kita hanya lelucon,aku takkan membunuhmu karena kau dan keluargamu serta Chouji dan keluarganya lah yang mengakuiku sementara warga Konoha menyebutku anak jalanglah, meskipun ada juga sih yang mengakuiku,tapi hanya kau dan Chouji lah yang mau berteman denganku"ucap Boruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Boruto-kun..".Sungguh Karin tak menyangka bahwa hidup orang yang telah menolongnya benar benar jauh dari kata bahagia.

"Sudahlah.. aku tak apa Karin-chan"ucap Boruto.

"Hah.. kini aku harus melakukan apa Naruto?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau urus saja teman aku akan mencoba hasil latihanku selama ini".Setelah berbicara dengan Shikamaru,Boruto kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Orochimaru.

"Khu..khu.. selesai kalimat terakhirnya bocah"remeh Orochimaru.

"Terserah..tapi berbanggalah karena kau adalah orang yang akan kujadikan uji coba Karin-chan,sekarang kau bisa turun sebentar dari tubuhku"ucap Boruto.

"Baiklah..aku berharap kau berhati aku tak ingin kau mati"ucap Karin.

"Oh manisnya..kau mengkhawatirkanku saja,aku takkan mati dengan mudah juga takkan mati sebelum aku menikah denganmu Karin-chan"ucap Boruto sambil mengacak acak rambut Karin.

"Urusai".Orang yang disinggungpun kini wajahnya merona sempurna.

"Hahaha.. sekarang menjauhlah Karin-chan"suruh Boruto.

"Baiklah".Karin yang memang tak mau mengganggu pertarungan antara Boruto dengan Orochimaru segera bergegas menjauhi Boruto menuju ke tempat Shikamaru.

"Khu..khu.. yang gadis bodoh itu untuk menjauh agar tak melihat yang tepat.."remeh Orochimaru.

"Oh..kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mati nanti"balas Boruto dengan seringainya yang bertengger si wajahnya.

"Kau meremehkanku bocah.. baiklah terimalah akibatnya"

Setelah dirasa cukup omong omongnya,Orochimaru segera mengeluarkan jurusnya.

**"JAGEI JUBAKU"**

Keluarlah dua ekor ular yang berukuran sedang yang langsung menyerang yang menjadi sasaran hanya menyeringai saja.

BLAARRR

Asap mengepul akibat hantaman jurus Orochimaru tersebut.

"Heh..kurasa sudah cukup sampai ada perlawanan,tak menarik"ucap Orochimaru.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu"sahut Boruto dari dalam kumpalan asap tersebut.

"Tak mungkin"kaget Orochimaru.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati dengan jurus murahan seperti itu,ayo keluarkan semua jurusmu,aku ingin tahu sehebat mananakah sang Legenda Sannin ini"

Tak terima diremehkan begitu saja oleh seorang bocah,,Orochimaru segera mengeluarkan jurus yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

**"SEN'EI JYARAKU"**

Muncullah puluhan ular yang langsung melesat menyerang,puluhan ular itu berhasil menyerang Boruto hingga menimbulkan asap yang semakin sempat asap itu menipis,ular ular itu langsung meledak hingga menimbulkan asap yang lebih tebal.

"Berakhir.."remeh Orochimaru.

"Kau bilang ini berakhir?"sahut Boruto dari dalam asap.

"Tak mungkin.."kaget Orochimaru.

Setelah asap menipis barulah kita mengetahui,bahwa Boruto saat ini tidak terluka sama sekali,bahkan debu sekecil apapun tak tampak ada di sekujur tubuh dan pakaiannya.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa".Perasaan kaget dan takut menghampiri Orochimaru,jurus yang cukup kuatpun tak mampu menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Yah mudah saja..Menembus".Kekagetan Orochimaru kini sudah setelah kekagetannya terjawab muncul lagi pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Tapi..bagaimana bisa kau bisa melakukan jurus seperti milik Madara(atau mungkin sebenarnya milik Obito yah.. Orochimaru belum tahu sebenarnya sih).Apalagi kau sekarang tidak mengaktifkan Sharingan atau doujutsu sekalipun"tanya Orochimaru.

"Yah..untuk yang itu kau tak perlu tahu,kini giliranku untuk menyerang"ucap Boruto.

Namun sampai dua detik,tak terlihat tanda tanda akan itu sontak menjadi bahan cibiran oleh Orochimaru.

"Kenapa..apa kau takut akan menyer.."

BUAGHH!

Belum sempat Orochimaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya,ia sudah terlempar menabrak pohon akibat tendangan dari Boruto.

"Kau kira aku akan yang disana bukanlah jejak sisa dari Hiraishin ku.. atau Hiraishin Hokage keempat yang telah kusempurnakan menjadi lebih cepat dan tanpa kunai dan kecepatannya tiga kali lebih cepat dari Hiraishin Hokage keempat sampai sampai Hiraishinku ini meninggalkan jejak yang tidak langsung menghilang"jelas Boruto panjang lebar.

Kini nampaklah jejak dari Boruto yang menghilang meninggalkan jejak seperti Hiraishin Hokage yang membedakan bukanlah kilatan kuning sebagai jejaknya,namun kumpulan kupu kupu hitam yang menjadi jejaknya.

"Tak kusangka,jurus sesempurna Hiraishin disempurnakan oleh bocah sepertimu"ucap Orochimaru sambil mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Yah.. kan aku sudah bilang berbanggalah telah menjadi uji coba Hiraishin ku ini kunamai.. apa ya?Entahlah aku juga belum memikirkan nama jurusku itu"ucap Boruto dengan tidak elitnya.

Sementara itu,Karin dan Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan Boruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Karin-san,bagaimana bisa Naruto sekarang bisa sekuat itu?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak tau dan aku juga baru bertemu dengannya tadi"jawab Karin.

Di Pertarungan

"Baiklah,mungkin aku tak akan segan segan untuk menyerangmu sekarang".

Orochimaru Nampak mempersiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya kembali.

**"MANDARA NO JIN"**

Bersamaan dengan Orochimaru mengeluarkan jurusnya,keluarlah tidak kurang dari sepuluh ribu ular dari mulut Orochimaru yang langsung menyerang Boruto, ular itu Nampak seperti ombak tsunami yang siap menerjang siapa saja,meskipun jurus yang akan di hadapinya termasuk dalam kategori jurus A+ rank,Boruto sama sekali tidak berniat menghindar.

"Borutoooo…"teriak Nampak sangat khawatir pada malaikat hanya Karin yang khawatir dengan keadaan Boruto,Shikamaru juga nampak sangat khawatir dengan sahabat dari lima meter saja jurus itu akan menghantam Boruto,Orochimaru sudah mengejek akan kekalahannya.

"Kurasa sekarang ini kau akan benar benar mati khu..khu..khu"ejek Orochimaru.

"Sepertinya kau salah besar"kata Boruto dengan seringainya.

'Uzuarkgan'batin Boruto.

"SHINRA TENSEI"

Langsung saja,setelah Boruto mengucapkan jurusnya,ular ular yang sangat banyak jumlahnya itu langsung terpental dengan menyebabkan seperti hujan ular saat ular ular tersebut terpental dan jatuh.

"Apa..apaan mungk.."

Ucapan Orochimaru langsung terpotong saat Boruto langsung menghilang dan langsung muncul dihadapannya dengan langsung menghantamkan jurusnya.

"RASENGAN"

BLARR!BLARR!BLARR!BLARR!

Orochimaru yang terkena jurus tersebut dan tak sempat menghindar langsung terpental menabrak pohon pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"UUKKHH"

Orochimaru yang akhirnya menabrak pohon ke enam dari posisi semulanya langsung memuntahkan darah dari sempat Orochimaru bisa menarik nafas,kembali Boruto muncul di atasnya dengan membawa jurusnya kembali.

"FUUTON:RASENSHURIKEN"

Tak pelak jurus yang hampir di kategorikan sebagai S rank,membuat Orochimaru berteriak kesakitan saat jurus tersebut menghantam tubuhnya.

AAAAKHHHHHH!

Berakhirlah sudah pertarungan Boruto dan Orochimaru dengan keadaan Orochimaru yang compang camping serta terbalik dengan keadaan Boruto yang masih sangat sehat dan sangat bersih seolah tak ada debu yang menempel padanya.

"Hah.. Kau salah meskipun aku seorang bocah sekalipun tetapi seorang bocah sepertiku bisa saja mengalahkanmu dengan seperti semut dengan koloninya yang bisa meruntuhkan gajah baik kau kusimpan dulu di dimensiku karena kau akan sangat berharga bagiku kelak".ucap Boruto.

ZZRRUUTTTT

Dengan begitu Orochimaru tersedot oleh doujutsu Boruto yang tak sempat ia perkenalkan pada Orochimaru.

"Masih ada satu lagi"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya,tiba tiba Boruto menghilang dan tiba tiba muncul di belakang seseorang.

"Kau..sembuhkan Orochimaru di dalam"ucap Boruto kepada seseorang yang ternyata Kabuto yang sejak tadi melihat pertarungannya di balik semak semak.

ZRRRUUUTTT

Belum sempat Kabuto mengiyakan ataupun menolak,ia sudah saja tersedot ke dalam doujutsu Boruto.

"Nah sudah aku kembali ke Karin"

Setelah ucapannya ia akhiri ia segera menghilang dengan Hiraishin yang belum sempat ia kasih nama tersebut dan muncul lagi di hadapan Karin dan Shikamaru.

"Hai Karin-chan,Shikamaru"sapa Boruto.

BRRUKKK

"Kau tidak apa apa kan Boruto-kun"tangis langsung berhambur memeluk Boruto ketika Boruto sampai di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah Karin-chan..aku tak apa ya,sedikit kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menguras chakra..jurusku belum seratus persen sempurna sih"kata Boruto sambil mengelus elus rambut Karin.

"EHEM.."

Keromantisan tersebut harus terusik setelah Shikamaru mengusiknya dengan dehemannya.

"Jadi rencana selanjutnya kau akan kemana Naruto?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah..tapi kini sudah waktunya kita bertarung tadi juga sebenarnya bukan karena ingin membantu genin Konoha,tapi memang aku melihat sahabat lamaku kau dan Chouji yang sedang kesusahan"jawab Boruto.

"Baiklah,aku juga tak mungkin bersamamu lebih lama,tapi apakah kau akan tetap menghancurkan Konoha suatu saat nanti?'tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu tak bisa kujawab"jawab Boruto.

"Tapi aku masih akan menjadi sahabatmu kan?"tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"Kau dan Chouji akan tetap menjadi sahabatku,meski kita di pihak yang berbeda..sudah waktunya aku pergi,ayo Karin-chan,kita pergi"ajak Boruto.

"Jaa Shikamaru/Shikamaru-san"pamit mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka berpamitan dengan Shikamaru,mereka akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari situ.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Chouji,Shikamaru"teriak Boruto dari kejauhan.

"Hn"jawab Shikamaru yang tak mungkin bisa di dengar oleh Boruto.

"Hah… aku juga yang harus mengurus mereka"kesal Shikamaru.

Ya..sungguh malang nasibmu harus mengurus lima orang yang kini sedang Shikamaru.

TO BE CONTINUE

Akhirnya setelah berjibaku dengan Ujian Nasional,aku bisa juga melanjutkan Fic ini dan terima kasih juga untuk para riders yang sabar menunggu.

Note :

Penampilan :

Naruto : Sama seperti Gray Fullbuster Avatar (cari di Google) tanpa tattoo,rambut berwarna merah bercampur dengan hitam dan juga berkumis(seperti pada Canon) dengan dalaman kaos hitam berlambang lambang klan warna pada jasnya berwarna hitam pada dasarnya dan merah pada coraknya di pundaknya dengan celana ¾ bewarna hitam dan sepatu ninja berwarna merah dengan tinggi di atas mata kaki.

Boruto : Sama seperti Natsu Dragneel dengan jas berlengan panjang sebelah namun warna dasarnya putih dan garisnya yang berwarna biru sama seperti Natsu,sepatu sama seperti Naruto hanya warnanya biru tanpa kumis dan wajah sama seperti Natsu dengan rambut berwarna putih.

(Boruto dan Naruto sama sama menggunakan Wristband berwarna hitam dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di tengahnya yang berwarna merah,tapi sebab kebiasaannya yang menaruh tangan di saku celana membuat ia tak di ketahui bahwa ia seorang Uzumaki)

Kyuubi : Berpakaian jas seperti Ishida namun tanpa adanya tambahan seperti kain di pundaknya,wajah seperti Byakuya K versi hitamnya (seperti Menma yang menjadi versi hitamnya Naruto di Canon).Rambut berwarna merah kejinggaan panjang namun tampak emo(jadi tidak lurus seperti Neji).

Kurama : Seperti Indra(anak Rikudo S) berpakaian seperti Espada namun berwarna Hitam Kemerahan.

Sorry banget untuk penampilan yang banyak mencontek dikarenakan Author yang bingung dengan penampilan mereka dan untuk kekuatan Naruto jika kalian mengira Over Power tak masalah,karena pembunuhan sadis ibunya di depan matanya yang membuatnya jadi serius mencari kekuatan sehingga seringkali memaksakan diri tapi nanti Naruto juga akan kalah kok..

REVIEW,SARAN,KRITIK,AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH


End file.
